The goals of the Biochemistry and Pathology Core, are two-fold: First, the Biochemistry Unit of the Core will serve to perform assays on tissues/plasma of mice and cultured cells studied in the individual projects, including assessment of 4-hydroxynonenal, malondialdehyde, nitric oxide, 3-deoxyglucosone, diacylglycerol, and activities of superoxide dismutase (CuZn SOD and MnSOD), aconitase, aldose reductase, sorbitol dehydrogenase and Protein Kinase C. This unit will be led by Dr. Ravichandran Ramasamy, an experienced biochemist whose laboratory routinely performs these analyses; extensive quality control measures and equipment maintenance/rapair are in place in order to ensure consistency of results across the projects. Second, the Pathology Unit of this Core will serve to perform pathologic analyses of mouse hearts, aortae en face, innominate arteries, and aortic sinus, as well as routine immunohistory with semi-quantitative analysis of extent/intensity of immunostaining. This unit will be led by Dr. Vivette D'Agati, who is a long-time collaborator of the Principle Investigator of the Program Project. The biochemical and pathologic analysis of tissues is best done under the auspices of a core unit in order to ensure consistency of sample preparation, assay performance and quantitative analysis. The Biochemistry and Pathology Core wioll serve all three projects of the Program during each of the five years of the Program Project Grant.